


i’m sure (you feel the same way too)

by neonareumdawo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist Huang Ren Jun, Donghyuck is sad, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, My attempt at angst, Wedding Planner AU, assistant park sooyoung, exes au, mark is sad, platonic hyuckno, platonic hyuckrenmin, platonic mark/yeri, platonic yeri/donghyuck, we love kim yerim, we love na jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonareumdawo/pseuds/neonareumdawo
Summary: “this is my fiancé!”yerim pulled out a man from behind the curtain.fuck.“mark! this is our wedding planner, donghyuck. hyuck, this is mark.”———in which donghyuck plans the wedding of his ex, mark lee





	i’m sure (you feel the same way too)

**Author's Note:**

> my disappearance to be explained in the end notes.
> 
> also, everyone is aged up but i'm too lazy to say how old they are so idk use your imagination
> 
> unbeta'd :(, also i know NOTHING about wedding planning so sorry if it's inaccurate!

“For the final time, Jaemin, please shut up.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. ‘Here we go again,’ Donghyuck thought.

“C’mon Hyuck! You haven’t gone out on a PROPER date in 5 years,” Jaemin sighed, sitting on the edge of the table, swinging his feet back and forth. “You’re turning into one of those workaholic killjoys that end up as old cat ladies.’”

“Correction, 4 years, 9 months, and 23 days, and by the way being alone with cats for the rest of my life isn’t that bad,” Donghyuck remarked, absentmindedly flipping through design folders. He landed on a lavender themed page with a nice table set up and hummed in appreciation.

“Hyuck, this guy is totally your type!” Jaemin exclaimed. “He’s also super cute but I’m more invested in your love life than mine.”

“No can do, Nana,” Donghyuck replied. “You know how busy I am nowadays because of work. Our clients have been multiplying faster than the people in line for the newest cheesecake store down the street.”

“It’s always packed!”

“Exactly." 

“Hyuuuuuck,” Jaemin pouted and nudged him in the shoulder. “I really want you to relax from work a bit. You’re always tense these days. We never go out anymore.”

Donghyuck sighed and placed the folder down. There was a wedding in a couple of days, and the bride was insistent on having a yellow carpet instead of the red one she had originally asked for. It was stressing him out since their supplier only had two yellow carpets which were not long enough for the venue. It was giving him a migraine, and he just wasn’t in the mood.

“I know you mean well, Jaem, but I don’t think I’m ready for something right now,” he explained. “I don’t think I’m in the right headspace yet to start something with another person. I’m always so stressed out and exhausted nowadays. Why don’t you ask Renjun instead?”

Jaemin gave him a dejected look and stood up from sitting on the table.

“Hyuck-ah,” he started. “I know you aren’t in the mood, but I think this would be a good opportunity for you to get out of the office and make a new friend at the very least. I already asked Renjun, but he’s busy again since he recently accepted another commission.”

“But anyways, I really think that you, more than anyone need a break. You might experience a burn out if you just keep on working. You need a refresher, something that can allow you to take your mind off of work. I really think that you should go out tonight,” he continued.

Donghyuck sighed. Jaemin was right about that. He had been working non-stop for the past few months, without any sort of break or vacation. Maybe just for tonight he could relax.

“Just one night,” he said, cautiously. “One night to try it out.”

Jaemin jumped up in victory and gave him a hug.

“You won’t regret it, Hyuck.”

“I hope so too, Nana.” 

\-------

“Nice to meet you, my name is Lee Jeno.”

The guy sitting in front of Donghyuck actually looked like the stonehead emoji. His face was so aesthetically pleasing. His bones structure was symmetrical.

He politely gave the stone emoji guy a smile and pursed his lips.

“So, Jeno… what do you do?” he asked. Jaemin was right. He’s become awkward and boring.

“Well, I work at a bank, but I dance professionally from time to time,” Jeno stated. Donghyuck noticed that he smiled a lot. His eyes grew smaller as his grin grew wider.

“What about you?” he asked back, politely.

Donghyuck coughed. He placed down the menu and laced his fingers together.

“I’m a wedding planner.”

“Oh.”

This was awkward. This was so fucking awkward.

The waiter arrived shortly after that, and Donghyuck ordered a nice plate of steak, because this was his first night out in a while. He wanted to treat himself. Jeno ended up ordering some pasta.

They chatted briefly about where they attended high school, and if he’s being completely honest, Jeno was quite the bore. The conversation was still so painfully awkward. Soon, the food arrived, and Donghyuck swore he was thankful that it did because he really didn’t want to drag on that awfully draining talk.

They ate in silence, with nothing really to say. Jeno was busy looking around the restaurant, and Donghyuck didn’t want to disturb him or anything.

“Beep!”

Donghyuck felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He chuckled nervously and excused himself from the table.

The call was from an unknown number.

“Hello, who is this?”

“Is this Lee Donghyuck?” a female voice answered.

“Yes, hi, who is this?” he asked.

“Kim Yerim, a friend of Bae Joohyun? One of your employees? She recommended you to me,” the girl said.

“Ah… I’m a bit busy right now but you can book an appointment with me through my assistant? I can text you her number.”

“Oh, of course! Sorry for interrupting you. Her number would be great.”

“I’ll hang up now, but I’ll text you!”

“Thanks, okay bye.”

 

**me:**

**xxxx-xxx-xxxx Park Sooyoung**

**Kim Yerim (client):**

**Thank you so much! Sorry again for my interruption.**

**me:**

**It’s alright!**

 

Donghyuck sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. He walked back inside.

Jeno was nearly finished with his pasta when Donghyuck returned.

“Sorry for that,” he quickly apologized and sat down. “Work’s quite busy nowadays.”

“Um, actually about that, Jaemin, your friend, told me you were a wedding planner beforehand,” Jeno began.

“Uh, and the reason I wanted to meet you was because,” he looked down, cheeks turning pink. “I, um, need advice.”

Oh? This was turning about to be more interesting than he thought.

“B-but only if you want to!” Jeno exclaimed. “I just thought that, since you plan weddings and all, you might know a bit about love.”

“Go ahead,” he shrugged. “I like myself a good story.”

“So, uh, there’s this boy I really like…”

\---------

Donghyuck flipped back to the page. It was a blue themed invitation layout. He hummed to himself. He should keep this bookmarked in case of future use. It reminded him of Jeno. The boy explained to him last night about a cute artist he met in a cafe near his apartment complex a couple months before. He wanted to ask the boy out except, being the awkward guy he was, didn’t know how to.

  
In all honesty, Jaemin was right. Donghyuck needed that push of inspiration. Meeting Jeno last night really reminded him of why he began being interested in weddings in the first place.

\----------- 

“Jaemin, shut up! Be quiet, Mr. Lee might hear you,” Renjun whisper-yelled. Donghyuck bit his tongue to stifle his laughter. His knees ached from crouching down, but he’d sacrifice a couple days of pain to see his two teachers get together.

“Okay, okay, fine!” Jaemin whisper-yelled back. He stretched his neck a little higher so he could look over the table. “Mr. Jung is here!”

Their teachers had been so obvious about their feelings for the past year, yet nothing was happening in between them. Jaemin decided to do something, and consequently Donghyuck and Renjun were dragged into it.

They may or may not have recorded Mr. Lee confessing how he felt for Mr. Jung. They also may or may not have sent the recording anonymously to Mr. Jung.

Currently, they were hiding behind a random table in the abandoned classroom that their teachers were going to meet in. Donghyuck was hoping that both of them would stop being oblivious, so that their hard work would not go to waste.

Mr. Jung cleared his throat.

“Um, Taeyong hyung, about what you h― mmph!”

Renjun pushed them aside, grabbing on to the top of the table to push himself up so he could see what was going on.

He turned around to look at Donghyuck and Jaemin with a surprised look on his face, his mouth open.

“OH MY GOD, THEY’RE KISSING,” Renjun mouthed to them. Jaemin covered his mouth in shock. Donghyuck could only imagine what was happening in the room.

“Let’s get out of here!” he whispered to them.

“Three, two, one!”

They bolted out the door.

“What the f―, BOYS!”

\-----------

They ended up being invited to Mr. Lee and Mr. Jung’s wedding a year later, but they were still given a week in detention.

Donghyuck remembered how the wedding was gold themed, and how there were fairy lights, and intricate table pieces, but most of all he remembered the smile of―

No. Not now.

A knock on the door startled him.

“Donghyuck, your client is here,” Sooyoung opened the door to his office. Her outfit looked particularly nice today, but when does Sooyoung ever not look good?

“Let them in,” he responded.

Sooyoung opened the door a bit wider and ushered the client in. The client was a girl with big eyes and short hair.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Yerim, the one who called last night?” the woman introduced herself.

He shook her hand and allowed her to take a seat.

“Nice to meet you to, Yerim. First things first, when’s the wedding?”

“It’s probably going to be in July of next year, but we haven’t really decided on a specific date yet because he’s not really helping me plan,” Yerim chuckled. “I hope he isn’t the only groom who hasn’t helped with wedding planning.”

Donghyuck smiled. He remembered Yukhei from two years ago, who made his soon-to-be husband, Jungwoo do all the work.

“He definitely isn’t the first,” he laughed, opening a new file on his desktop. “I’m just going to ask you a few questions about what both of you enjoy, and we’ll get started from there!”

\---------

Yerim turned out to be one of his favorite clients in a while. She already had preferences and a vision of the wedding, but she wasn’t overbearing and whiney about details.

Her wedding was to be red themed, and she planned to incorporate a lot of velvet elements to the decor (lol see what i did there). She knew where she wanted to have the wedding, and what time she wanted it to be. She already had a certain designer in mind for her dress, and the list for her entourage was nearly complete. Her fiancé was still working on his, she had told him.

He ended up delegating some of the work to his employees, and he was positive that this wedding would be a breeze to plan.

Donghyuck really liked clients like this, because they made the job significantly easier for him.

Suddenly, he heard someone knock on his door.

“Sooyoung noona? I thought we didn’t have anymore clients today?” he called out, uncertain.

She popped her head through the door and gave him a kind of confused look.

“Someone is here for you. Oh, and Renjun stopped by to drop off some coffee pods. He wasn’t able to see you because you were meeting a client and he had to leave immediately,” she explained.

“Okay,” Donghyuck replied. “Let them in.”

She opened the door wider, to reveal a slightly embarrassed looking Jeno.

“Jeno! How did you find my office?” he asked. Jeno scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

“Uh, Jaemin told me,” he smiled. “But, um, you didn’t tell me that you knew the guy I liked?”

Donghyuck tilted his head to the side. Jeno liked Renjun?

“Take a seat,” he gestured to the leather chair that was located in front of his desk. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, um, the guy who dropped off something earlier. He’s the same guy I’ve been crushing on,” Jeno coughed, plopping himself down on the chair.

“Wait, what? That’s Renjun, my best friend,” he furrowed his brows. “You like Injun?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jeno awkwardly laughed. “I guess.”

“Well, we have a lot to talk about.”

\---------

Donghyuck rubbed his eyes. It was nearly midnight, yet he was still awake, checking unread emails on his business inbox. When he said that work was busy nowadays, he wasn’t exaggerating. Although they were a relatively small business, he had around 9 weddings scheduled to happen in the next three months. He planned to hire more employees once they could afford it, but as of now, his small team of 10 would do.

He finished reading his 30th email of the day and forwarded it to Seulgi, his decor head, and Kun, Renjun’s cousin and his locations head. Yawning, he decided that it was a good time to sleep since he had a meeting with the marketing team (aka Joohyun and Seungwan) early the next day. He put his laptop aside and properly laid down on his bed.

He closed his eyes and took a breath.

\---------

“Hyuck.”

“Hyuck-ah.”

“I love you.”

“You’re mine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I have to go.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“I love you.”

\---------

 

He woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i have been missing for a year! it's been the first time in a while of me posting and from now on, i have rebranded as an nct account. um, yes, a lot has changed lmao. so school started last year and i couldn't find the time to post, but i ended up moving schools and now my schedule is lighter, so hopefully i can write more. also, nct is not my ultimate group, so i'll be posting more of them now. um, for updates, don't expect too much, i will update when i can! anyways, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
